Instant Messages Translation in Portuguese
by Zahzuda
Summary: *One-Shot* Bella e Alice, excitadas após ler DefinatelyStaying’s uma deliciosa fanfic de lemon, provocam uma a outra pela webcam. O que acontece quando Jasper vem investigar os barulhos? - CONTÉM LEMONS GRÁFICOS


**Disclaimer: **Essa história pertence a **TheSpoiltOne and Footroza **que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This history belongs to _**TheSpoiltOne and Footroza**_, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_

Quando o sol caiu sobre o seu rosto, Bella começou a se mexer. Ela virou e se esticou olhando com ódio pro relógio ao lado da sua cama. Com um profundo suspiro, ela sentou e esticou suas costas. Ela lentamente fez seu caminho até a grande mesa de cerejeira em seu quarto, e apertou o botão pra fazer seu computador ligar. Enquanto estava ligando aproveitou para ir até o banheiro e puxou seus cabelos castanhos em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado, lavou seu rosto e sorriu pra si mesma no espelho. Sua camiseta azul de seda ia até metade de suas coxas brancas. Percebendo que um dos botões tinha aberto durante a noite, ela fechou. Mesmo que não fosse nada, Jasper seu companheiro de quarto, nunca viu antes – e ela não queria lhe dar um show. Embora ela estivesse realmente afim de aproveitar o seu 'colega de quarto com benefícios', ela ainda se sentia um pouco tímida ficando nua perto de outras pessoas.

Ela ouviu o familiar som do seu computador e olhou para fora da porta do banheiro. Seu computador tinha finalmente ligado e ela andou de volta pra escrivaninha. Ela sentou na sua cadeira preta de couro confortável e carregou seus e-mails.

_23 novos emails_ ela leu, e se sentou mais ereta, escaneando a lista de suas palavras favoritas – 'Alerta de Novo Capítulo'. Lendo rapidamente os e-mails ela estava muito animada pra ver o que um de seus autores favoritos tinha postado no novo capítulo durante a noite e clicou sobre ele ansiosamente. Ela ficou mais confortável na cadeira e começou a ler... seus olhos olhando amplamente e um pequeno sorriso brincava em seus lábios enquanto ela continuava a ler a metade do capítulo. Quando chegou ao final, ela se abanava rapidamente e pensava. Então, uma mensagem instantânea apareceu de _AllyKat_ – sua melhor amiga on-line.

**AllyKat:** Bom dia luz do sol! Você leu o novo capítulo de 'A Semana Seguinte' essa manhã?

**BellaDBall:** Bom dia Querida… sim, eu li! Foi quente pra caramba ... Eu quase tive que ir tomar um banho! ;-)

**AllyKat:** hmmmm... que engraçado... isso é exatamente o que eu fiz...

**BellaDBall:** o que?

**AllyKat:** acabei de sair do banho... embora eu tenha vindo chegar minhas mensagens antes de me vestir pra o dia

**BellaDBall:** sério? Então você teve que tomar um banho depois de ler aquilo? ;-)

**AllyKat:** Dando gargalhada! É algo parecido com isso... He He He. Aquela parte com Edward e Jasper foi demais

**BellaDBall:** Do que está falando?

**AllyKat:** Você já viu a nova one-shot que ela anunciou? Eu estava indo ler o próximo, e então provavelmente vai requerer um novo banho. ;)

**BellaDBall:** Eu não me importaria de checar você depois do banho! *sorriso* ou talvez durante o banho ;-)

**AllyKat:** Hmmmmm... Bem, meu laptop tem uma web cam. Você tem uma?

**BellaDBall:** Meu colega de quarto me deu uma de Natal para que eu pudesse falar com a minha mãe. Embora seja quase impossível conectar – ele tem que fazer isso por mim. Por quê? O que é que você quer ver?

**AllyKat:** Como eu vi no biscoito da sorte uma vez – "Pessoas que dizem que nada é impossível provavelmente nunca tentaram bater em uma porta giratória" Eu vou te ajudar a conectar. Eu _sou_ uma pessoa da tecnologia.

Alice carregou o laptop até sua cama e se sentou. Ela ria pra si mesma enquanto integrava a web cam. Depois de trabalhar com o software e mandar as instruções pra Bella, ela finalmente viu a amiga na tela. Uau, ela era tão linda – cabelo longo castanho, olhos castanhos claros e um corpo bonito. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira de couro com uma blusa de seda de dormir. Alice não pôde deixar de notar um laço branco no fundo. Isso deve ser... bem, sua calcinha. Ela estava sentada nos joelhos. Deus isso é quente.

Bella viu a imagem de Alice aparecer na tela e sorriu. Ela era tão pequena e linda. Seu cabelo preto emoldurava perfeitamente seu rosto, e ela parecia tão sexy deitada em sua cama com apenas uma toalha.

"Bem, oi querida" Alice disse sorrindo para a câmera. Ela estava longe o suficiente para que Bella pudesse ver sua pequena forma na câmera.

"Olá" Bella respondeu timidamente. "Você é muito linda" Ela desviou os olhos da câmera e percebeu que sua porta estava destrancada. Ela deveria trancar, mas Jazz provavelmente estaria dormindo ainda. Além disso, não é como se alguém fosse ficar nua aqui na internet. Ela não tinha certeza do que Alice tinha em mente exatamente, contudo ela tinha certeza que não era isso. Mas então, enquanto ela assistia, Alice tirou sua toalha.

"Alice, o que..." Bella começou a perguntar, entretanto Alice a cortou.

"Eu achei que você queria me ver dentro e fora do chuveiro, não?" Alice perguntou confusa.

"Eu... eu… eu estava apenas flertando, eu não achei que..." Bella gaguejou e Alice riu. Ela se abaixou e esfregou seus pequenos seios na câmera.

"Você não pensou o que, Bella? Que eu não mostraria a você? Por que você acha que eu ajudei a configurar a web cam? Agora – você quer assistir?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso. Bella acenou com a cabeça, era a única coisa que ela podia pensar em fazer.

Enquanto ela assistia Alice se masturbando do outro lado do País, ela ficava mais e mais excitada. Bella era sempre estimulada de forma audível. Ouvindo outras pessoas durante atos eróticos por si só era o suficiente para fazer o meio de suas pernas pulsar. Mas ver e ouvir estava fazendo a vontade de se juntar a ela muito forte. Ela deslizou as mãos para seus seios através da suavidade da sua blusa de dormir. Ela gemeu baixinho com a sensação. Alice ouviu, e olhou pra cima.

"Sim, é isso Bella. Eu quero assistir você também" Ela disse em voz baixa. Bella se encostou na cadeira e deixou sua outra mão deslizar o botão da sua blusa de noite. Era evidente que sua calcinha ainda estava em volta dos joelhos, mas a camisa era longa o suficiente para que Alice só pudesse ver suas mãos se movendo por dentro dela.

"Você pode tirá-la, querida" Alice disse baixinho, mas Bella sacudiu a cabeça gemendo baixinho enquanto a tirava. Assistindo Alice tinha virado, e agora esfregava seu sexo molhado com mais força. Seus quadris se moviam por vontade própria e ela gemeu alto. Alice deitou na cama e continuou.

Bella podia sentir a familiar agitação do seu orgasmo crescendo dentro dela quando a porta do quarto de repente abriu. Jasper estava parado na porta enrolado em uma toalha com um sorriso no rosto. "Querida, eu posso ouvir você do corredor. Você gostaria de alguma ajuda?" O seu sorriso congelou quando ele entrou no quarto e viu sua tela do computador.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou pra ela, confuso.

"Jasper, eu..." Ela começou, mas vacilou. Alice, ouvindo a voz dele, parou e olhou pra cima. Ela parecia um pouco assustada com a interrupção. Ela sabia que Bella se importava muito com Jasper e não queria que ele desaprovasse o que elas estavam fazendo.

"Oh... Meu... Deus..." Ele disse devagar andando até a cadeira que Bella estava sentada. Ele pegou as mãos dela e a puxou pra frente da cadeira. Sua calcinha caiu no chão e ele a virou em direção a tela. Inclinando-se até perto do seu ouvido, ele gemeu baixinho "Isso é a porra mais quente que eu já vi".

Ele chegou perto dela e começou a desabotoar sua camisa do pijama. Ela podia sentir sua massiva ereção pressionando suas costas. Aliviada que ele não estava chateado, ela não podia o parar enquanto ele abria o último botão e sua camisa do pijama azul caía no chão. Ela agora estava nua em frente a câmera, sentindo o calor de seu rosto e pescoço corando.

"Vamos dar a ela um show de verdade, querida" Ele gemeu no ouvido dela. "Eu quero que você se curve na sua mesa e se foda enquanto sua pequena amiga assiste" Ela gemeu com seu tom de voz, e a implicação de suas palavras. Ela não podia acreditar que estava nua em frente a câmera, em frente de uma de suas amigas e Jasper queria apenas curvá-la e vê-la mais. Ela ficou quente só de pensar. Ela deixou sua cabeça cair pra trás em seu peito enquanto a mão dele ia em concha até seu seio.

"O que você disse querida?" Jasper perguntou pra câmera. "Você quer assistir?" Alice assentiu rapidamente, e continuou a acariciar seu sexo molhado olhando o monitor. Ele acariciou os mamilos de Bella com seus polegares e ela começou a esfregar seu quadril de volta nele. Com o atrito a toalha caiu no chão. Ele gemeu quando sentiu a pele macia dela na sua.

Ele pegou Bella e a colocou de volta em sua cadeira de couro, colocando as pernas dela sobre os braços da cadeira, deixando-a aberta pra ele enquanto ele caia de joelhos. Ele deixou pequenas mordidas no interior das coxas dela. Ela gemeu baixinho e segurou a cabeça dele, tentando empurrá-lo entre suas pernas. Ela estava muito excitada pra lembrar de ser tímida agora.

"Ansiosa, querida?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso perverso. Claro que sim, ele também estava, mas ele adorava ver o quanto Bella estava fora de controle.

"Por favor, Jasper... Por favor..." Ela implorou, movendo as mãos para o braço da cadeira. Parecia que ela estava esperando por sua vida.

Ele a lambeu lentamente. Um movimento suave e longo com sua língua por toda a abertura de seu sexo super aquecido. "Assim, baby?" Ele perguntou enquanto beijava a barriga dela. "Você quer me ver te lamber e chupar até você gozar, meu amor?"

"Deus ... Merda ... Jasper…" Ela gritou novamente em tom de súplica. Ele riu e abriu mais sua entrada com os dedos antes de baixar sua cabeça pra ela novamente. Ele rodou sua língua em torno das áreas mais sensíveis, desenhando padrões absurdos com a ponta da língua. Ele achatou sua língua e a chupou com vontade enquanto ela chorava e gemia sobre ele. Cavando seus dedos no interior das coxas dela ele as abriu mais ainda. Quando as pernas dela começaram a tremer violentamente, ele levantou e rapidamente a puxou da cadeira. Ele queria a sentir em volta dele enquanto ela perdia o controle.

Jasper colocou as mãos de Bella em frente a mesa, perto da borda, e a cursou. Seus seios pendiam um pouco do seu corpo, mexendo quando ela se movia. Ele afastou suas pernas, e olhou pra câmera.

"Pronta pro show, querida?" Ele perguntou pra Alice através da câmera.

"Eu estou pronta pro show _cowboy_, mas parece que Bella está mais do que pronta" Alice gemeu enquanto seu quadril bombava contra sua mão. Jasper não tinha percebido antes porque ele estava a provando, mas agora ela tinha um vibrador que estava usando em si mesma. Ele assistiu por um minuto, e então deslizou em Bella por trás.

"Ah isso…" Bella gemeu alto quando Jasper iniciou um movimento rápido e forte, batendo nela. Ela sentiu o movimento de seus seios balançando quando ela empurrou de volta contra ele. Ela não podia pensar na câmera ou em qualquer outra coisa agora exceto a sensação dele a fodendo duramente sobre a mesa. Ela amou quando ele a pegou por trás.

Alice tinha uma bela visão do show pelo seu computador. A câmera estava alta e um pouco fora do centro então ela podia ver Jasper mergulhando dentro da Bella. Ela também podia ver o rosto de Bella contorcido com o prazer do ato. Desejando que fosse ela martelando sobre a mesa com o Texano super sexy.

O grito de Bella a tirou de seu devaneio e ela viu como a menina era na tela, obviamente, nos espasmos de seu orgasmo. Ela estava gritando e gemendo o nome do Jasper cada vez mais. Alice assistia, fascinada, enquanto seu corpo chegava cada vez mais perto do seu objetivo. Ela empurrou sua cabeça pra trás no travesseiro e levantou seu quadril pra fora da cama. Verificando a tela rapidamente ela tinha certeza que Jasper a estava olhando. Só esse pensamento foi o suficiente para lhe empurrar sobre essa precária vantagem. Ela abriu mais as pernas, e deixou sua boca abrir gemendo alto com o orgasmo que rasgou através dela. Ela estava ofegante, e percebeu de modo turvo que Jasper soltou algumas palavras antes do som e os movimentos em seu monitor pararem.

"Alice?" Jasper perguntou timidamente. Ela gemeu e rolou pra frente pra enfrentar a câmera.

"Sim, Jasper?" Ela perguntou numa voz fraca e cansada.

"Gostaria de vir nos visitar, querida? Nós poderíamos sair, ou ver as paisagens. Há uma grande lanchonete aqui onde minha mãe trabalha. Poderíamos lhe por em um hotel ou você poderia ficar aqui com a gente. O que você me diz? Quer passar a noite? Minha mãe faz cafés da manhã maravilhosos" Ele riu como a última frase soou;

"Eu vou e fico com vocês por alguns dias, mas somente com uma condição..." Alice disse alegremente.

"Qual é?" Bella perguntou sentando no colo de Jasper.

"Eu quero dormir no meio" Ela disse com um sorriso perverso.

* * *

**N/T:** _Bom, espero que gostem dessa one-shot, eu particularmente amo, pois tem MEU Jasper!_


End file.
